


Romance Deforme

by loveover



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveover/pseuds/loveover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el ataque del arca, la moral de la Orden Oscura no está precisamente en su mejor condición. Lavi acompaña a Lenalee a una misión de la cual ya no regresa como antes.<br/>Una relación entre enemigos no puede anunciar nada bueno. Tyki x Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos de un accidente

Cierta mañana, Allen y Lavi se preparaban para regresar a la "orden oscura" tras una extenuante misión.

Les habían indicado que el barco que los llevaría de Londres a Francia se retrasaría una hora y, debido a ello, se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo a los alrededores del puerto, totalmente desesperados por regresar. Portaban con ellos la inocencia obtenida, protegiéndola con suprema cautela de cualquier cosa inesperada a la que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

Aunque eran buenos amigos habían discutido. No seriamente, únicamente por trivialidades; y conociendo la personalidad del pelirrojo, Lavi permanecía extrañamente callado, cosa que mantenía intrigado al más joven, el cual le miraba de vez en cuando, buscando encontrar alguna señal que le resolviera sus dudas.

Durante la misión había notado ese cambio drástico de su personalidad, pero no encontró el preciso momento para interrogarle sobre eso. Y ahora, que ambos se encontraban en esa situación, sin trabajo del cual tratar, sin interrupciones de por medio, resultaba una buena ocasión. Justo cuando Allen decidió preguntarle –tras haber indagado sobre las palabras que debía usar y el tono de voz, entre otros detalles–, Cual fue su sorpresa al recibir una evasiva por parte de el pelirrojo seguido de un "tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo". Finalmente Lavi lo había dejado solo esperando al barco, deseando que todo anduviera bien. Y por supuesto, que regresara a tiempo.

Lavi caminaba por las calles sin ninguna dirección fija, con la vista al suelo, pero de alguna forma cuidando no perderse demasiado, ya que frío y no estaba entre sus planes perder el viaje de regreso por un insignificante descuido. Tuvo que cubrir su boca y nariz, para no enfermarse, con la bufanda que portaba en el cuello y porque tampoco quería regresar directamente a enfermería, esa no sería una buena idea.

Su mente comenzaba a funcionar de manera libre. Iba meditando lo tanto que le estaba costando su felicidad.

Su corazón hacía tiempo que le dolía y no en el aspecto fisiológico, sino en el sentimental. Desde una fecha desconocida una opresión se había apoderado de él y muchas cuestiones habían aparecido en su cabeza, cuestiones que cualquier ser viviente que sea clasificado como humano se haría bajo una situación normal, cuestiones sobre su existencia.

En muchos de los libros de psicología que el "Panda" le había hecho leer, descubrió explicaciones a estas interrogantes. Él simplemente las memorizaba como si de cualquier cosa más se tratase, algo que no se relacionara en lo absoluto con él. Porque claro, él no era un humano normal: era un sucesor de los Bookman.

Por lo tanto, preguntas que surgían sobre su existencia no debían tener sentido para él, ya se presumía que estaban resueltas. Pero aun así le atormentaban al levantarse y al acostarse, un día tras otro. Deseaba saber para qué había nacido, ¿Sólo para ser un simple Bookman? El había visto muchas cosas en su vida, durante sus viajes, en su entorno; mucha gente había pasado a su lado, otra tanta eran sus conocidos. Esa respuesta no era suficiente para él. Ser como un Bookman podía resultar sencillo para alguien con la personalidad del actual Bookman, alguien que estaba acostumbrado ser, a actuar como un verdadero y digno Bookman. Lavi se esforzaba por creer que él era parecido –al menos remotamente–, ¡y vaya que luchaba por lograrlo! Aunque vanamente.

Se turbaba al darse cuenta de todo lo que le estaba costando el oficio. Un precio demasiado alto.

"Tres cosas un hombre debe hacer durante su vida: escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y tener un hijo".

Al menos lo de escribir un libro ya estaba en proceso, las otras dos: de plantar un árbol no le motivaba mucho así como tampoco tener un hijo. Porque, ¿Quién tendría un hijo en una etapa de guerra?

Acomodó su bufanda.

El otro problema que cruzaba por su cabeza era de una intensidad mayor: el amor, que era algo que sólo de lejos lucía hermoso.

Las historias de amor dentro de los libros eran un poema encarnado en dos humanos que se unían en un lazo sumamente poderoso y les movía a hacer cosas que no pensaban ser capaces, a ir en contra de las leyes morales y sociales, y les sacaba las sonrisas más bellas fácilmente.

Un simple roce de manos y eso bastaba para que dos amantes fueran tan increíblemente felices sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran, sea buena, mala o la ultima. Él deseaba sentirse así, pleno, lleno, deseado, incitado a luchar para vivir, ¡desear vivir!

Estar como él era todo un delirio.

Detuvo sus pasos. ¡Como odiaba vivir! Lo peor es que no podía entregarse a los brazos de la muerte tan fácilmente, eso no sería justo, sería cobarde.

Unas pisadas presurosas hicieron que se girara, dejando atrás todo pensamiento para concentrarse en la actualidad; encontrándose con Allen Walker y su ojo maldito, que había localizado un montón de akuma cercanos al área en la que se encontraban. El menor le advirtió y al instante ambos activaron sus armas dispuestos a enfrentar otra batalla.  
El humo que se producía por las explosiones era más intenso de lo acostumbrado, probablemente por el frío.

Allen corría buscando a Lavi entre la humareda sin encontrarlo; al mismo tiempo, se enfrentaba con dos grandes monstruos que le detuvieron en el camino. Lavi también le buscaba, pero tuvo que detenerse, entreteniéndose con rescatar a la gente que se encontraba cerca de aquel desastre. De sobra sabía que eran personas que no merecían morir en algo que nada tenía que ver con ellas, aparte de que el exorcista de nacionalidad británica nunca le perdonaría que no lo tomara en cuenta.

Se encontró con una abuela y su nieto pegados a las paredes de un edificio abandonado, con un señor que iba en bicicleta y que por la impresión se había quedado en medio de la calle mirando el espectáculo, con unas cuantas muchachas atemorizadas, arrinconadas y con una sombra, entre el humo, con la apariencia de un adulto caminando perdidamente; fue quien más le preocupó y se metió a buscarle pero parecía que el hombre no se detendría a pesar del gran escándalo que sonaba con la batalla entre Allen y los akuma. Probablemente estaba atemorizado y tratando de buscar refugio en donde no hallaría. Lavi se tuvo que volver para sacar a las otras personas, que eran más sencillas de apartar, y finalmente se regresó para ayudar ya sea a Allen o al hombre en el humo.

Allen terminó de derribar al último akuma que había en el aire, el cual hizo un estruendo exagerado al caer; contaba con que Lavi hiciere la labor de rescate (y no estaba equivocado), pero fue sobrecogido al observar al exorcista llamando a una persona que no había conseguido salir de la humareda; se preocupó y trató de ayudarle a buscar al hombre pero lamentablemente otro akuma salió entre el humo escondido y no pudo continuar.

Lavi vio la sombra deforme del akuma, la cual se aproximaba peligrosamente a la del hombre, y, en un acto de defensa, se aproximó al demonio dando un brinco con toda su adrenalina, golpeándolo con su martillo y sacándolo volando varios metros lejos del área cubierta por el humo, haciendo fácil para Allen la labor de localizarlo y dispararle.  
Lavi avanzó entre el humo buscando al hombre, corriendo sin poder pensar en alguna idea que le fuera útil para encontrarlo, por el momento solo daba manotazos en el aire. Fue un golpe de suerte que, en uno de sus movimientos, su mano chocara contra la persona que tanto buscaba y se detuvo de golpe; mirándole borrosamente, comenzó a toser por el olor pero sin quitar la mano del extraño, esperando que no se le escapase.

"Esto es parte de mi deber y lamentablemente no siempre me encuentro con gente agradecida" se puso a pensar melancólicamente. "Me pregunto si realmente hay alguien que se preocupe por mí. Si para una persona seré alguien que no quedará en el olvido como un Bookman más…" Tuvo que contenerse, los sentimientos se volvían intensos nuevamente y no había tiempo para pensar en eso; el humo comenzó a desvanecerse.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, ¿Ya puedes soltarme? —El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, aquella voz tan masculina le había llamado de tal manera que no pudo evitar perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Por favor —al menos era educado—, es en serio, chico, si no quieres que piense mal de ti —Lavi se extrañó por el comentario, no creía estar haciendo algo malo como para que le dijeran algo así, él solo intentaba salvarle la vida. No pudo evitar el buscar dificultosamente con la mirada una respuesta hasta que vio la mano con la que mantenía al hombre cerca.

Todo el tiempo estuvo sosteniendo al pobre tipo de su miembro viril.

Quitó su mano inmediatamente, dando un chillido de sorpresa. El hombre ya podía distinguirse bien: un sujeto alto, de aspecto desaliñado pero aun así agradable a la vista, sus cabellos ondulados y desordenados, oscuros como sus ojos. Allen llamó a Lavi a lo lejos y el llamado volteó a verle asintiendo, para luego dar una reverencia al hombre y disculparse.

Salió corriendo rumbo al albino cuando el ojo de este detectó a otro akuma más escondido entre la tierra, de nivel dos. El demonio se abrió paso saltando desde un agujero que él mismo creó y cayendo sobre el hombre, el cual gritó de sorpresa al ser aplastado por semejante criatura.

Allen apuntó bien su arma y esperó a que el akuma se moviera antes de disparar, logrando deshacerse efectivamente de él.  
Ambos exorcistas corrieron hacia la persona que yacía tirada en el suelo quejándose leve –y graciosamente–; ambos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y Lavi hizo muestra de sus habilidades en primeros auxilios ofreciéndose a curar sus heridas.

El desaliñado hombre le miró desconfiadamente, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el júnior. —Acepto tu ayuda siempre y cuando… —Se detuvo para quejarse un poco más del dolor—. Siempre y cuando me hagas otra cosilla más —le guiñó el ojo.

El sonrojo de Lavi se incrementó y, sin querer, le dio un golpe en reclamo. El hombre se quejó adolorido, haciendo que Allen tuviera que mirar amenazante a Lavi, quien se disculpó rápidamente. —Por, por favor… permítame revisar sus heridas —parecía que el extraño se iba a negar, pero al final terminó aceptado.

Buscaron un lugar donde Lavi pudiera tratarle mas tranquilamente, encontrando así una posada cercana. Allen se quedó junto a la encargada para pagar la estadía y dejó que Lavi se marchara junto al herido para curar sus heridas lo más rápido posible, ya que aun esperaban al barco, y éste se quedó a solas en una de las pequeñas habitaciones con el extraño.

— ¿Tu amigo hace las mismas cosas que tu? —le preguntó al pelirrojo mientras éste comenzaba a revisarle las heridas en su espalda ahora descubierta.

Lavi tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle. —Fue un accidente… lo siento —sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rosado.

El hombre no podía mirarle completamente de frente debido a que se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero consiguió girar su rostro un poco para verle, percibiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas —Vaya reacciones que tienes, chico — Lavi no le contestó, pero en cambio sintió como sus movimientos aumentaron su velocidad, mostrando un nerviosismo algo agradable. Lavi terminó con los últimos raspones y dio por terminada su labor.

Se acomodó la ropa, poniéndose de pie. —Me marcho. Por favor, no se mueva demasiado o podría lastimarse aun más las heridas —le remarcó antes de salir con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y recibir los agradecimientos del extraño.

El adulto se fijaba en él con una atención excedida que provocaba escalofríos excelentemente disimulados en Lavi. El tipo le siguió hasta la salida y permitió que se fuera sin cruzar más palabras entre ellos.

Una vez que el adolescente se marchó, el rostro del hombre cambió y su piel oscureció, así mismo su aspecto tornó a un traje elegante con sombrero de copa—. Gracias… pequeño exorcista —murmuró. Todo aquello que había ocurrido le hacía mucha gracia. "Un exorcista ayudando a un Noah…" Era su día de suerte.

Después recordó al estúpido akuma que le había saltado a la espalda y no pudo evitar molestarse. Esas ridículas y torpes criaturas, al menos deberían de servir para su maldita labor. Respiró hondo.

Aunque el ver la expresión de vergüenza en la cara del chico, verle sonreír al salir, sentir sus manos calientes mientras le curaba, aquella casi sensación de placer al tacto en su parte mas íntima; le erizaba la piel, le elevaba a grados insospechados de éxtasis ¡Oh, por todas las cosas deseadas por los hombres! Aquello debía tener más profundidad, y él, por supuesto, sería paciente para conseguirlo.

Contuvo su respiración. Necesitaba saciar sus instintos lo más pronto posible. Caminó por las calles ignorando a todos los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado y desapareció a la distancia.

Lavi y Allen corrían desesperados para alcanzar el barco. Ya eran capaces de distinguirlo a lo lejos pero todo parecía indicarles que estaba a punto de partir, y ellos aún se encontraban a unas cuadras del crucero.

Allen se detuvo advirtiendo a su compañero: —No vamos a llegar… ¿Lavi? — Pero justo al terminar su oración, fue tomado sorpresivamente por el pelirrojo y arrancado del suelo protector para ser llevado por los aires a una velocidad arrolladora, acabando con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Gracias a Dios no duró mucho, la inocencia de Lavi los había llevado a tiempo a bordo del barco.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! —Reprochó el albino una vez que recobró la cordura—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, o si no…

— ¿O qué? ¿Yu me mataría?...? Espera… ¡Sí, tienes razón! Tu amenaza es valida —Allen enrojeció por completo. Últimamente el júnior hacia comentarios de ese tipo, refiriéndose a Kanda como si estuviese celoso (o si el mismo Allen lo estuviera) en tales situaciones, cosa que era secretamente entre ambos exorcistas cierta, pero para Lavi, quien poseía mas percepción de las cosas, era sencillo notarlo. Un guiño discreto, un jalón de cabellos, un cruce de majaderías e insultos que solo entre ellos había… realmente no indicaba nada a los ojos de todos, pero tratándose de Lavi, cualquier acción estaba sujeta a malas interpretaciones con propósitos de fastidio (y las cuales estaban siendo desembocadas en meras verdades que él había descubierto por accidente.) Era todo eso para él, tan divertido que prefería terminar convirtiéndose en blanco de ambos exorcistas a perderse de las diversas reacciones que ambos podían tener tocante al tema.

El más joven de ambos se quedó de pronto sin argumentos. Aunque era un hecho extraño, Lavi no se detuvo a averiguar el motivo, sino hasta que él mismo Allen decidió recobrar el habla. —Lo que pasó allá, Lavi… —el mencionado se quedó petrificado, pensando en las posibles cosas a las que Allen Walker se podía referir: Al tipo que por accidente había tocado o al hecho de que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en una actitud nada usual del Bookman Júnior, y en ese momento no sabía que era peor responder—. Lavi, no soy quien para meterme en tus problemas personales, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo. Me molesta no saber lo que te pasa, porque te considero mi amigo, pero no por eso voy a estar hostigándote con preguntas. Pero por favor, si algo te molesta…

–Sí, lo se… no te preocupes —interrumpió el muchacho del parche sonriéndole despreocupadamente—, no es nada serio, te lo aseguro —y ahí dio por terminado el asunto.  
Estuvo a punto de marcharse a su cuarto cuando la voz de Allen le detuvo. —Oye, ¿Qué pasó con él señor al que rescataste? Porque… ah… porque él bromeaba contigo con tanta confianza que… bueno, ¿Ya lo conocías? —terminó con sus divagaciones. Lavi no quiso girarse para responderle, puso su mano en su pecho, como si le fuera a dar un infarto. ¡Oh, no! No quería hablar del tema, ya había sido suficiente con que el mismo hombre se hubiese burlado de él en su cara, lo único que quería en ese momento era desechar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Como el pelirrojo no respondía, Allen le tocó el hombro para conseguir que reaccionara pero al hacerlo, lo que provocó fue un susto. —Yo. No, no lo conozco, ¡Nunca lo he manoseado ni lo volveré ha hacer! —Se retorció tomando dramáticamente su cabeza y dándose palmadas en la frente al tiempo que decía "Salgan imágenes, salgan".  
Allen se petrificó de la impresión, de por si Lavi tenía costumbres graciosas, ahora no se decidía si reír o preocuparse en verdad —Lavi… ¿Estás bien?

Lavi detuvo su drama al instante, mirando al niño como si nada, se alzó de hombros y le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa. —Estoy bien, moyashi-chan — seguido de eso, le despeinó, obteniendo el efecto deseado: un chiquillo enojado gritándole que ese no era su nombre.

Consiguió fugarse durante el berrinche del niño a su cuarto, no conseguía sentirse del todo bien después de todo. Pero pensar que el niño ya le hubiera notado el cambio en su particular carácter, no era una buena señal. Se convenció de que la falta de sueño era la razón por la que comenzaba a sentirse de aquella manera, empero no podía dormir completamente a gusto, al menos no hasta llegar a la orden.

El viaje terminó cuando ambos llegaron a la sede de la Orden Oscura, el lugar donde en teoría descansaría, si es que su maestro no le tomase por sorpresa y le forzase a estudiar.  
Al poco tiempo se enteró que el sabio Bookman estaba en algo así como una "misión" y que regresaría en dos días, pero que le había dejado una pizca de trabajo, quiero decir, montones de libros pendientes a estudiar. Si bien, Lavi es Lavi y se escabulló para no hacer sus deberes, para ir en busca de sus amigos y jugarles alguna que otra bromilla.  
Allen Walker continuaba con su preocupación, aunque más disimuladamente, cuando llegó a la cafetería; desde hace un rato sentía que desfallecía por falta de alimento, se detuvo a hacer su pedido descomunal, como era la costumbre y luego fue en busca de un lugar para devorar todo aquello.

Iba tan concentrado en su pedido que no se dio cuenta de cuál lugar había seleccionado hasta que escuchó un quejido frente a él, algo como un "Chih". No pudo evitar cruzar sus grises ojos con aquellos orbes azul oscuro que le observaban molestas. — ¿Ahora qué pasa, Kanda? —le preguntó el chiquillo, no por algún sentimiento de preocupación hacia el japonés, más bien era una pregunta que denotaba fastidio.

Yu Kanda se concentró de vuelta en su comida, siendo completamente indiferente a las palabras del joven británico. Eso enfureció más al muchacho. — ¡Ah!, ya se lo que te ocurre. ¡Estás frustrado de que alguien tan agradable como yo ocupe espacio en la misma mesa que tu! Pero no te molestes, Kanda, yo te haré el honor —le sonrió autosuficiente.  
Kanda se encendió al instante —Cállate, estúpido moyashi, me amargas la comida —le reprochó.

— ¿Te molesta que tenga la razón?

—Me molesta que seas un idiota.

—El idiota eres tú ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Oh, perdona, a veces olvido que no eres muy brillante.

—Mira, pequeño, diminuto e inservible brote de habas, cuando acabe contigo estarás tan deforme que nadie podrá reconocer tus restos.

—No si antes yo te pongo en tu lugar —ambos se pusieron de pie golpeando la mesa en que se encontraban sentados. Todos en los alrededores miraban a la distancia lo que ocurría, intentando salvaguardarse de los posibles ataques y/o explosiones que provocarían estos dos, si es que nadie les detenía.

Mientras tanto, Lavi caminaba por los pasillos buscando en que entretenerse, en una búsqueda de desviar sus pensamientos ya habituales y centrarlos en cualquier cosa que no fuese nada relacionado con la realidad. Fueron unos buscadores saliendo de la cafetería quienes le dieron la inspiración que buscaba.

Kanda desenfundó su Mugen cuando Lavi entro al comedor con un su habitual humor. — ¡Allen! ¡Yu! —Les llamó justo al momento en que ambos mencionados habían empezado a pelear con golpes—. Oh, lo siento, ya comenzaron a romancear —dijo una vez que se encontró frente a ellos.

Las gélidas miradas de ambos enfurecidos exorcistas eran para cualquiera una clara señal de peligro, pero para el divertido pelirrojo eran justo lo que buscaba para entretenerse. —Pero Yu, no debes ser tan brusco con el pequeño moyashi ¿Qué no ves que es solo un niño? —Kanda cambió de oponente para arremeter contra el Júnior. El muchacho apenas logró esquivarle debido a la gran velocidad del samurai.

Estuvo a punto de pensar que estaba a salvo cuando un objeto le dio contra la frente, ocasionándole un pequeño descalabro. Era el mismo Allen quien le había arrojado un plato vacío que tomó de la mesa. — ¿Qué estas insinuando? —le reclamo el niño. Kanda, quien había tenido que esquivar el "plato volador", volteó para reclamar el casi-golpe contra su persona, pero en lugar de eso se quedó sorprendido internamente con el rostro enrojecido de Allen, con esa carita que deseaba mostrar molestia, pero lejos de eso, daba una impresión de absoluta vergüenza.

Lavi también se percató de este hecho, preguntándose si debía incluirlo en sus apuntes personales para saber avergonzar al más joven, dando inmediatamente una respuesta positiva. —Moyashi–chan, yo no insinúo absolutamente nada —se limpió la frente de las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a caer, dándose un buen susto al notarlo, "Qué golpe me dio" se quejó mentalmente, pero luego continuó con su plan de fastidiar a ambos exorcistas—. Yo soy claro y conciso, o dime, ¿a poco no te parece que Yu es un novio muy agresivo? —Terminó la pregunta echándose a correr entre las mesas con un samurai muy, muy enojado persiguiéndole, olvidando registrar el rostro de Allen.

El niño cayó de sentón en el asiento de su mesa, completamente rojo de molestia y de vergüenza, sobre todo lo segundo.

Últimamente pensaba si soportaría por más tiempo las bromas de Lavi en ese sentido. Dado que Kanda le parecía un tipo atractivo aunque lo negara completamente a viva voz y no podía evitar provocarle esos corajes tan deleitables para mantener una "plática" con él. Era algo que no lucharía por borrar. Culpaba su actitud con su edad. Había escuchado ya hablar de eso, de que los jóvenes a su edad pasan por trastornos, traumas, complejos… ¿Debía ser eso, no? Tal vez, pero mientras tanto lo tendría que padecer.

Esto le abochornaba en su totalidad. No era una buena noticia descubrir que el loco samurai le produjera tales sentimientos, deseaba que al menos su objeto de admiración no le odiara como decía tanto, que en un punto de su interior le tuviera un aprecio. Pero era mucho desear.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y una voz le llamó: —Estúpido moyashi —era el mismo Kanda que había logrado noquear a Lavi y abandonarlo entre los pasillos del comedor—. Sólo me metes en problemas —Kanda tomó su lugar para terminar con sus alimentos.

Ahora era Allen el que no le respondía. Se quedó cabizbajo, en silencio.

Kanda desvió su vista hacia él por unos instantes, rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, abandonando al muchacho en su mundo de pensamientos.

Lavi regresó con una nueva descalabrada en su colección y se quedó mirando divertido al adolescente frente a él, que comía pausadamente. Al principio pensó en decir algo gracioso sobre su rostro o de su falsa relación con Yu, pero prefirió no hacerlo y salió de ahí a dormir y luego a cumplir con sus deberes de Bookman.

•  
•  
•

Todo eso eran ahora recuerdos que en algún momento de su vida vivió pero que no le agradaba recordar, simplemente por el hecho de haber entrado en un trance de meditaciones que luchaba por tomar como absurdas ahora, y también por el momentáneo "roce" con el tipo aquél. Poco a poco, con el tiempo, lo fue dejando atrás, excusado en que tenía muchas ocupaciones en que pensar, luego fue lo de la búsqueda de Cross Marian, la pelea en el arca…

Ya era cosa del pasado, y, sin embargo, nuevos brotes de sentimientos habían surgido, todo por culpa de esas cosas que le había hecho recordar la Noah, Road Kamelot.  
¿El sentido de la existencia? Debía ser tabú pensar en ello, pero como toda prohibición en un adolescente, era algo que le atraía. Y para Lavi no era diferente. Aunque, lamentablemente, era bastante doloroso despertar y darse cuenta que todavía se encontraba en aquella situación, con su corazón partido en dos: el lado racional, el que le decía que era un Bookman y, como tal, su obligación era actuar como uno: viéndolo todo de manera objetiva, transformando a su compañeros exorcistas en solo personajes de la historia que alguna vez participaron en una guerra; y el otro lado, el sentimental, donde esos simples exorcistas eran sus amigos, quienes le acompañaban en esta vida tan difícil que decidió tomar, su hogar, su familia; detrás de ellos no había nada. Y no era divertido ser así, porque… porque de alguna manera le recordaba a ese Noah contra el que peleo junto a Allen dentro del arca, ese que tenía una vida con unos amigos y su vida como enemigo de la orden, solo que él era cien veces mejor persona que el pelmazo ese.  
"Basura de comparaciones, con mi basura de pensamientos" pensó molesto consigo mismo.


	2. La misión

Lavi observaba detenidamente fuera del carruaje un hermoso paisaje formado de cerros azules que indicaban que se acercaban al desierto. De vez en cuando su mirada se topaba distraídamente con la bella exorcista que estaba sentada, adormilada, frente a él. Preguntándose si esta era una especie de señal, de alguna mística oportunidad de hablar con ella en privado. Tenía por mucho estima el grado de madurez que poseía la joven Lee, y él ya estaba harto de toda esta situación; sabía que en cualquier otro momento jamás le pediría consejo relacionado con ese tema ni a ella ni a nadie más. Le habló quedamente, pero la chica no respondió, estaba dormida ya.

"Será en otra ocasión", Lavi pensó.

Se retractó de su decisión, no iba a involucrar a nadie más en sus asuntos. Volvió su vista a la ventana, esta era la primera vez que se envolvía en un problema personal, ajeno a todo lo relacionado con los exorcistas y su trabajo, y él había aceptado sin dificultad. Komui se lo había pedido ya que él le infundía la confianza suficiente para dejar que cuidase de su hermana. Sin decir que primero tuvo que soportar el ridículo berrinche que le armó advirtiéndole lo que le haría si se propasaba con la china. "¡Por favor! Esta bien que tengo esa fama pero nunca le haría algo a ella…" se dijo.

Era algo triste saber que la gran Lenalee Lee estaba en un estado depresivo por su incapacidad para pelear que ya no prestaba atención a otras cosas que no se trataran de la inocencia, los entrenamientos, y los akuma. Ya no actuaba como antes, preocupada por sus amigos, con esos buenos sentimientos y corazón que la caracterizaban. Por eso mismo Komui había tomado una sentencia para resolver por fin el problema.

Sólo él sabía de la existencia de un pariente más de ellos: su abuela, una mujer de edad muy avanzada y ciega pero con un fuerte deseo de vivir y con una alta moralidad que esperaban que fuese de inspiración para la chica.

La gestión era en secreto, por eso mismo Lavi había portado su uniforme de exorcista y había dicho que saldría en la búsqueda de una inocencia, aunque era mentira y en realidad iría a llevar a la mujer en secreto hasta Israel, donde residía la anciana. La cuidaría mientras se hacía pasar (irónicamente) como un exorcista en medio de una misión normal.

El largo viaje terminó y por fin ambos salieron del carro que les había llevado a la calle donde se encontrarían con las personas que llevarían a Lenalee al lugar indicado.  
Komui le había advertido que a la única que recibirían en casa de la abuela sería a su hermana y no a él, por cuestiones de la familia donde se encontraba la anciana, y que él tenía que buscar el lugar mas cercano para mantenerla vigilada.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Lenalee Lee? —Le preguntó una mujer de al menos veinte años y baja estatura. La niña le sonrió asintiendo y buscando con la mirada la aprobación de Lavi—. Oh, gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Débora

—Sí, yo soy Lenalee y él es Lavi —lo presentó a pesar de que el Júnior le advertía disimuladamente que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Él…? ¿Viene un hombre con usted? —La mujer observó detenidamente al adolescente.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Interrogó Lenalee, sintiéndose molesta por la forma en la que miraba a su compañero con algo similar al desprecio.

—Pues… —Iba a contestar, pero Lavi se apresuro a interrumpirla:

—No pasa nada, Lenalee. Yo vine a una misión aquí, ya tengo trabajo que hacer —la china bajó la mirada, meditando si seguirle el juego o no. Algo dentro de sí no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando pero termino resignándose.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es usted un exorcista? —de pronto la mujer pareció muy interesada en la vestimenta del muchacho y en él en sí. Lavi asintió—. Entonces, ¿por fin van a investigar lo de la cueva de la luna? —Lavi miró confundido a su compañera.

Lenalee sabía que realmente no había venido en calidad de exorcista, a pesar de haber traído su uniforme y su inocencia consigo, pero todo eso solo había sido por precaución y por tratar de mantener de mejor manera la situación. Así que se adelanto para excusarle. —Es que yo olvidé darle el informe… Si pudiera darnos la información nos haría mas fácil todo —la mujer los miró aun con desconfianza. Luego le indicó a la joven que la siguiera a un auto que les esperaba. Ya una vez dentro del carro, comenzó a explicarles:

—Ha estado estos días uno de sus enviados observando el lugar, nos dijo que enviaría el asunto al cuartel pero no sabía que vendrían tan rápido.

— ¿Les dijo eso? ¿A quiénes? —preguntó prudentemente Lavi.

—A todos en el pueblo —sonrió—. Todos estamos preocupados por las circunstancias. Llevaré al señor exorcista con el hombre ese, y usted y yo —señaló a Lenalee— nos iremos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Lenalee lució inconforme con esto. —Pero necesito que Lavi sepa donde estoy.

—No se preocupe —tomó la mano de la chica—, el señor con quien Lavi estará sabe donde localizarnos, lo llevará con nosotros cuando termine —Lavi y Lenalee se miraron por unos momentos y luego aceptaron. El hombre al que Débora se refería era un buscador.

El lugar era prácticamente en las orillas de un desierto, con su pesado clima caluroso. La cueva, por otra parte, era enorme, como si hubiesen cavado un gran hoyo en la tierra; no se podía ver hacia adentro y, si le lanzabas una piedra, un eco se escuchaba hasta las profundidades.

Lavi llegó hasta el buscador, confundiéndolo al mostrar su uniforme por identificación como exorcista. —No pensé que en la orden ya se hubiera sabido de este caso —le dijo una vez que las mujeres se marcharon.

–Ni yo… —murmuró Lavi, pero el buscador no pudo escucharlo—. ¿De qué se trata?

–Pues verá… este es un lugar turístico, la cueva de la luna era famosa por las luces que emitía cuando era luna llena. Pero desde hace unos días esa luz desapareció misteriosamente. Y no solo eso, algunos afirman haber escuchado ruidos de alguna especie de bestia en su interior. No he podido confirmarlo porque no se me ha permitido entrar a la cueva, a parte de que a penas hice el pedido del material y refuerzos para entrar.

Lavi asintió con un mohín. Se sintió abochornado por haber venido hasta un lugar donde a penas había una sospecha de inocencia y no había ningún informe referente.

—Pero dice que se han escuchado sonidos ahí dentro ¿No?

—Sí, pero no puedo afirmar que se trate de un akuma o que la luz se haya borrado por causa de una inocencia.

Lavi se quedó observando el interior de la cueva. Era un lugar tenebroso y oscuro, dudaba que algo como una inocencia estuviera obstruyendo la luz de la que se hablaba. Por su ubicación y estructura, parecía que nunca había luz ahí abajo. Y en cima de todo, algo en su interior le decía que no debía entrar y, a la vez, le incitaba a arrojarse al fondo. —Hay mucha melancolía —expresó quedamente—, lo mejor será que me quede aquí para escuchar esos supuestos ruidos.

Y así lo hizo a pesar del nerviosismo que le provocaba esa cueva y, sobre todo, que su sentido del deber como amigo de Lenalee le gritaba que debía ir a ver como estaba la muchacha primero. Aunque se convencía de que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir bien librada de cualquier problema que pudiese ocurrir; aparte de que el buscador le dijo que no se encontraban lejos de la casa donde ella estaría.

Se sentó lo mas cerca que pudo de la cueva y se quedó quieto, intentado escuchar algún ruido en particular. Pasó así un buen rato hasta que un eco en el interior le llamó la atención: Un ruido, como de algo rugiendo, aunque fue solo un breve instante. Lavi se arrimó para intentar ver algo, sin éxito.

Otra vez esa melancolía que parecía brotar del interior le llamó y se resistió a saltar.

Volvió a quedarse quieto, controlando su respiración. No quería saltar si es que no era verdaderamente necesario.

Y nuevamente escuchó el rugido, sólo que con más fuerza. Esta vez concluyó que había algo ahí dentro.

—Será mejor que regresemos —la voz del buscador le llamó y sus pensamientos se desviaron—. Va a anochecer —le señaló el cielo— y si va a entrar, no sería una buena idea hacerlo de noche ¿No lo cree? —Lavi se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa. Recordando que no había ido hasta ahí para entretenerse con otras cosas, y aun no sabía a donde habían llevado a su amiga.

No tuvo más opción que seguir al buscador. Volteando de vez en cuando hacia la cueva de la luna.

**Author's Note:**

> De inicio sé que puede verse un poco gracioso y ligero. Pero bueno, es el inicio. Espero no les parezca una mala historia. Debo recordarles que es para personas con amplio criterio, no precisamente mayores de edad porque sé que incluso en los menores hay personas con una mentalidad más apropiada.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
